Respirar
by InatZiggy-Stardust
Summary: "Sí, Kanon era agua, esa agua que apaciguaría, y finalmente extinguiría las llamas devoradoras en los ojos de Saga. Sí, Kanon era agua y Saga era fuego. Y Saga pensaba, que, aunque creía que era egoísta, no deseaba que Kanon se secara. Que siguiera llorando. Porque esas lágrimas eran capaces de transportarlo a la realidad." One-shot. No yaoi.


**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Toei.

* * *

 **Respirar.**

* * *

 _"Poco sé de la noche_

 _pero la noche parece saber de mí,_

 _y más aún, me asiste como si me quisiera,_

 _me cubre la conciencia con sus estrellas"._

—Alejandra Pizarnik.

* * *

La noche se cernía en un punto exacto donde el tiempo tenía consideración, pero nadie se percataba de eso porque todos, sumidos en un mundo de ensoñación alejado miles de kilómetros de ese mundo dónde los hombres caminan territorios desconocidos y edifican ciudades que a la larga caerán, ignoraban ese favor que el insomnio concede a quien los pensamientos atosigan durante la noche, donde la paz ha perdido el reinado.

Los pasos de Saga lo habían dejado varado ahí, en Cabo Sunion. Recordó haber visto a Kanon ahí, tantísimas veces, cuando niños. Aquellos recuerdos que en ese momento le parecían sueños de tiempos antiquísimos, lejanos y casi irreales. Lo sentía así porque recordaba al gemelo menor de Géminis acudir ahí, a sentarse a solas en el acantilado donde el mar lamía con feroz rabia las rocas, volviéndolas parte de sus fauces. Uno podría mirar desde arriba y sentir que caer ahí era como caer en la boca abierta de un león indómito que espera engullir a su presa.

Recordó la espalda de Kanon, el rostro de su gemelo contemplando aquella boca, con los ojos hipnotizados como si sopesara tantas veces la idea de arrojarse contra aquellas rocas. Muchas veces Saga temía eso. Lo recuerda muy bien. Siempre llegaba, exhausto, corriendo y deteniéndose a respirar aire como el alcohólico que bebe, desesperadamente, para no sentirse desfallecer. Luego miraba a Kanon y fruncía el ceño, para comenzar colérico, con el discurso de siempre.

—¡Kanon! ¿Qué rayos haces ahí? — Habría de gritar, furioso por el poco valor que a veces su hermano parecía ostentarle a su propia vida. Pensar en la idea de su hermano, frívolo, suicida, le amedrentaba, sí, y eso lo hacía sentir que era igual a los demás, como los niños pequeños del mundo normal que temían quedarse solos, sin la protección de sus padres; los primeros temores de Saga se develaron en el temor de quedarse sin su hermano. Apenas y los pies de ambos habían caminado por el mundo diez… tal vez once años, pero eso no era el tiempo suficiente para creer que uno ya tiene suficiente para volverse parte del mar o alimentar la tierra con la carne pútrida que se forma luego de morir.

Pero Kanon no respondía. Con el tiempo, los gritos de Saga dejaron de interesarle.

—Me gusta mucho contemplar el agua. —Respondía simplemente. —Quiero ser como el agua.

Luego de eso dejaba que por sus fosas nasales entrara la brisa marina que habría de extenderse a todo su cuerpo como si le diera la sensación de que el mar lo esperaba ahí, abajo. Solo tenía que dar un par de pasos y ese vasto manto lo acogería, se volverían uno mismo.

Pero Kanon nunca lograba el paso final. Saga siempre habría de tomarlo del hombro y arrastrarlo hacía atrás. Gritar, fúrico, dejando cráteres en el suelo que rodeaba a Kanon como el rastro de un cosmos que en un principio es una estela que se transforma en una pequeña revolución de galaxias explotando. El fuego, de pronto ardiéndole la conciencia, esa conciencia joven que comenzaba a tomar forma a base de enseñanzas nobles y solemnes, impartidas por un maestro justo, que conoce el poder del cosmos y su interacción de este con todo lo que existe. Enseñanzas donde se pregona la justicia, la paz, el bienestar ajeno como la prioridad de un caballero. Sí, esa conciencia, ardiéndole, haciéndole hervir la sangre y haciendo crecer la tempestad en la cabeza del pequeño aprendiz de Géminis. La neuralgia jamás habría de abandonarlo, eso lo podía sentir cada día, donde los dolores y ataques de ira acrecentaban titánicamente, explotando de un instante a otro, en un suspiro solo hay vida, al siguiente hay muerte. Y los ojos de Kanon mirándole, como si con ello le recriminara.

—¡Estás loco! ¿Por qué siempre haces cosas cómo éstas? —Gritaba Saga, llevándose la mano al puente de la nariz, apretando fuertemente. Las voces comenzarían a resonar, Saga no quería oírlas, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Otra vez las cosas comenzaban, aquella agonía silenciosa que solo él podía oír. El corazón trémulo y aciago caminando hacia la decadencia. — ¿Por qué no puedes comportarte? ¡No pones nada de tu parte por tratar de llevarte bien con los demás! ¿Por qué actúas como si no te importara nada? ¿Es que quieres dejarme solo? — Y entonces las llamas incendiaban sus ojos. Instantes proféticos, aquellos donde se podía ver que en un futuro aquel pequeño con el cosmos de un Santo caería, porque a aquel Santo se le quitarían los ojos, le sellarían los oídos, le cortarían la lengua y entonces otra identidad le robaría la piel para vestirla y le pintaría los cabellos. Era en esos momentos cuando esa identidad se mostraba, apenas como un suspiro, cuando los orbes de Saga destilaban fuego como el de los infiernos. Robándole su soberanía, volviendo pedazos su inocencia. Un lugar donde la eternidad le pisaba la cabeza y el dolor le parecía inmortal.

Kanon lo contemplaba. Esperaba a que dejara de gritar, pero sabía que, si él no hacía o decía nada, ese momento tardaría demasiado en llegar. Y entonces lo miraba escrutadoramente, casi como si se tratara de un funeral de estrellas celebrándose en la inmensidad de un espacio poblado por Érebo, quien era otro espectador junto a Nix.

—Pienso que las personas podemos ser como el agua. — Se atrevió a decir Kanon, una vez hubiera tomado una intensa bocanada de aire que llenara sus pulmones para que la voz no le fallara. —Ya sabes… el agua, en apariencia es frágil y sin embargo… nada puede romperla. —

De pronto, las palabras de su hermano lo arrastraron a la realidad. Saga contempló a Kanon tensando la mandíbula, mirándole con el ceño fruncido y los ojos arrugados. Las manos cerradas en puños, los pies deseando aferrarse a la tierra. La manera más amable y silenciosa que tiene un río para desbordarse es cuando los corazones, todavía no ahítos de esperanza, permiten fluir esa transparencia mediante las lágrimas.

Kanon estaba llorando. Sí, Kanon era agua, esa agua que apaciguaría, y finalmente extinguiría las llamas devoradoras en los ojos de Saga. Sí, Kanon era agua y Saga era fuego. Y Saga pensaba, que, aunque creía que era egoísta, no deseaba que Kanon se secara. Que siguiera llorando. Porque esas lágrimas eran capaces de transportarlo a la realidad. ¿Qué corazón, todavía noble, con la inocencia adornándolo como un nimbo protector, sería capaz de ignorar las lágrimas del amado hermano?

—Te ves patético. — Le dijo Saga, antes de que la voz le fallara. Las lágrimas al fin nacieron de sus ojos. El fuego se extinguió. ¿Por qué Kanon lloraba? Quizá Saga no se aventuró a una respuesta, pues temía que esas lágrimas fueran selladas por siempre en la urna que comenzaba a resguardar en la oscuridad al corazón del gemelo menor.

Suspiró. Había traído a su mente esa escena porque la espalda de Kanon, ahora mucho más amplia que hacía ver a aquel niño de hace demasiados años como algo tan pequeño —casi como un sueño—, estaba ahí, de nuevo, enhiesta, contemplando el mar. Seguro pronto Artemisa daría tregua a Apolo. Seguro pronto llegaría ese punto en el que los hermanos dioses se fusionarían en el sueño, mezclando la oscuridad de la noche con la luz del amanecer.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Consultó Kanon, quien ya había sentido la presencia de su hermano minutos antes.

—Sólo quería cerciorarme de que estuvieras bien. —Dijo Saga con aquella voz gruesa que no dejaba rastros de las palabras inocentes que alguna vez hubiera pronunciado cuando pequeño. Luego se acercó a él. — ¿Tú qué haces aquí?

—Me gustaba mucho venir aquí cuando éramos niños. — Respondió Kanon mirando de soslayo a Saga. El gemelo mayor suspiró.

—Lo recuerdo.

—Siempre venía aquí cada noche, luego de nuestras lecciones de astronomía con nuestro maestro. —Comenzó a contar Kanon, como quien le cuenta algo íntimo a un viejo amigo. Pero ellos no eran amigos. Solo la sangre los unía como hermanos y luego de eso ya no sabían lo que existía. —Me gustaba contemplar el horizonte. Parecía una conexión del mar con el universo y la noche. Y las clases de nuestro maestro me daban mucho que pensar.

—Entiendo—, dijo Saga, queriendo expresarle que lo escucharía.

—Recuerdo lo que nuestro maestro nos decía. —Continuó el gemelo menor contemplando el cielo. De pronto elevó la mano derecha hacía las estrellas. —Nuestras lecciones básicas, ya sabes: estamos unidos al cosmos. Nosotros, todos, somos el cosmos. El universo y el poder de las estrellas se encuentra en nosotros porque estamos hechos de lo mismo de lo que están hechas ellas. Explotamos y hacemos arder nuestra vida cuando encendemos nuestro cosmos. Los dioses tomaron gotas del universo para crearnos.

Saga se mantuvo en silencio, contemplando el mismo horizonte que su hermano. Pensaba que ya habían pasado muchos años desde que ambos se habían atrevido a compartir el mismo cielo. Su mirada se mantenía impasible y serena. Simplemente asintió y Kanon continuó.

—Las palabras de nuestro mentor me hacían pensar en que gracias al universo estamos conectados con la vida. Nuestro entrenamiento consistía en predecir, aunque sea, segundos antes, el impacto de nuestros golpes, el choque de nuestro cosmos. Éramos conocedores del punto exacto que destruiríamos. —Kanon, que ya había bajado la mano, contemplaba el horizonte. Ambos gemelos con un mismo punto visual, porque sabían que, si sus miradas se encontraban, el momento para sincerarse se esfumaría. —Y por ello, me preguntaba si podríamos predecir, aunque sea momentos antes, el instante en que moriríamos. Que tuviéramos la certeza de que la muerte estaba ahí, que era el instante preciso. Pero no solo con nosotros mismos. También con los demás.

—¿A qué te refieres? — Se aventuró a cuestionar, Saga.

—Al cielo y al universo. Desde aquí, la noche parece un manto oscuro plagado de estrellas. —Kanon intentó hablar. Había ensayado esas palabras miles de veces en su cabeza, había preparado un discurso antes, se lo había imaginado. Pero ahora que sucedía en realidad, se le presentaba tan difícil la idea de continuar hilvanando las palabras. Mucho más siendo que Saga, su gemelo al que desconocía de años, era su oyente. —Pero no toda la luz que vemos son estrellas. Algunos son meteoritos, planetas… incluso hay galaxias y agujeros negros que irradian una luz tan grandísima que, a pesar de encontrarse en los límites del universo conocido, nosotros somos capaces de presenciarlas desde aquí, como si fueran otras estrellas más.

—Veo que sí prestabas atención a nuestro maestro. —Comentó Saga, manteniendo el semblante impenetrable y taciturno.

Kanon sonrió y bajó la mirada para cerrar los ojos.

—Cuando pensaba en todo esto, pensaba en nosotros.

En ese instante, Saga también bajó la mirada.

—Aquellos astros luminosos irradiaban una luz tan potente incluso en las orillas del universo, sin embargo, yo sabía que lo que estaba viendo eran sus cadáveres. El tiempo que su luz tardó en llegar hasta aquí seguramente fue el suficiente para que aquellos astros vivieran y murieran. Estaba viendo la luz de astros que ya habían muerto. Era como una película donde contemplas con fascinación a alguien que está muerto, pensando que está vivo. Pensaba que tú eras así Saga. —La voz de Kanon, aunque con deseos de titubear, continuó dura e impenetrable. Sintiendo quizá, que sus palabras por primera vez debían ser de oro, dignas de un hombre. — Pensaba que mientras tu luz apenas estaba llegando a los demás, fascinando a Shion, haciéndote buenos amigos, como Aioros, mientras esa luz que les irradiabas, los llenaba de esperanza y expectativas en ti… mientras ellos veían esa luz yo solo veía como morías… Y solo yo podía ver eso porque estábamos solos los dos Saga, en ese lugar solitario y oscuro, apartado a millones de años luz lejos de aquí.

—Entonces, tú también irradiaste luz, Kanon. Estoy seguro que también les llegó. —Pudo decir Saga, no sabiendo que pensar en ese momento.

Kanon negó con la cabeza.

—No, Saga. Tú eras el astro luminoso. Yo era, en gran parte, la oscuridad que te rodeaba. —Kanon ladeó la mirada y Céfiro, dócilmente, le acaricio los cabellos.

Saga permaneció en silencio. Luego de unos minutos, habló.

—Te equívocas. Cástor y Pólux, ambos, son las estrellas que más brillan en la constelación de Géminis. Y juntas permanecen, inclinando sus frentes en unión de hermandad. —Objetó Saga, la mirada todavía en contemplación del devenir de la noche en día.

—Pero Pólux es inmortal. —Continuó Kanon. — Y Cástor morirá primero. Además, incluso aunque desde este cielo Pólux y Cástor parecen estrellas que están estrechamente unidas, la realidad es que las separan distancias inmensas las cuales son atravesadas por caminos de oscuridad. Y aunque nuestras habitaciones son separadas apenas por unos cuantos metros, siento que me llevaría toda una eternidad alcanzarte. Encontrarte. Reconocerte. Cuando Athena purificó mi corazón, comprendí todo lo que perdimos. Lo que nos orillé a perder. Tengo la culpa. Las veces que te encontré yaciendo fuera de ti mismo, mi impotencia fue tanta que lo único que podía hacer por ti era llorar, como si estuviera practicando para tu funeral, el cual nunca esperaba que llegara. Pero la oscuridad también comió y bebió de mí, y sin darme cuenta, ese día que tanto temí llegó y yo no pude estar ahí. Solo era la estrella que, extasiada de poder y energía, implosionó para dar paso a un agujero negro. Convertirme en algo más masivo y sorprendente que Saga de Géminis. Al menos creía que eso era lo que deseaba, hasta que Athena sanó mi alma.

Saga cerró los ojos y comprendió porque siempre venían las lágrimas de su hermano, lágrimas que tenían un dueño desconocedor de su verdadero poder. Aquellas gotas de agua que apagaban su fuego. Pensaba en la ironía de la situación, su hermano culpándose por no haber podido ayudarlo en aquellos momentos, mientras eran esas lágrimas lo que lo traían de regreso a un lugar seguro.

—No te eches toda la culpa encima. —Espeta Saga, con el ceño fruncido. —No quiero que me arrebates el consuelo de la expiación.

Luego levantó la mirada como un vigía.

—Y estamos más cerca de lo que crees. Si no, no podría golpearte como lo haré ahora. —Dijo Saga seguro y Kanon, apenas dándose cuenta del peso de las palabras de su hermano no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, Saga se abalanzó contra él. Ambos, cayendo hacía aquel acantilado que los había invitado a yacer sobre sus brazos. No chocaron contra las enormes rocas, pero el mar les tragaría como un niño travieso que tomaba un bocado.

Yaciendo por debajo del agua, Kanon miró interrogante a Saga, este solo atinó a golpearle en el rostro. El hilo de sangre se extendió desde la nariz del gemelo menor y comenzó a disolverse y volverse parte del agua. El menor pensaba que quizá se trataba de alguna clase de expiación. Pensó el Milo. Pero las cosas eran distintas. Saga no usaba su cosmos. Solo sus puños desnudos que de pronto comenzaron a caer y encestarse sobre su rostro. Guiado por el enojo, Kanon comenzó a corresponder, dirigiendo patadas al abdomen de Saga, para liberarse y golpear sus costados. La sangre que emanaron los gemelos los estaba volviendo uno con el mar. Aquel manto cargaría sus cadáveres sobre su vientre, así como muchísimos cuerpos sin vida.

Pasaron algunos instantes hasta que se separaron y liberaron una energía cósmica que le concedió al agua el deseo de volar para volverse lluvia, mientras ellos liberaban sus rostros y de nuevo se permitían aspirar el aire que les daba la vida.

Se miraron por un instante. Al fin, ese par de miradas que se reflejaban y con ello reflejaban los miedos y pesares del otro.

Ambos rieron.

—A menudo quería arrojarme aquí y nadar. — Confesó Kanon después de un rato.

Saga sonrió mientras sentía la marea bajar.

—Parecía que intentabas matarte. —Comentó, conocedor de esos recuerdos.

—Tú sabes que para un niño las fallas y frustraciones atezan más un corazón y lo vuelven pesado. Cada mañana que debía levantarme de cama, sentía mi pecho tan pesado por ese corazón cada vez más negro y duro. Pensaba que el mar me ayudaría a cargarlo. Al final me ayudó a hacerlo todo el tiempo que estuve encerrado ahí. —Señaló con la mirada, la prisión de Cabo Sunion.

—Al final, todo este tiempo hemos sido como ahora. —Dijo Saga, con los ojos posados en Kanon. —Ambos nos hundimos bajo el agua, pero estábamos tan concentrados en hallar la manera de golpearnos el uno al otro que olvidamos respirar.

Kanon sonrió y asintió.

—Tienes razón. —Dijo para luego mirarlo, con el rostro apacible. —Y no sabes cuánto lo siento.

Aquellas palabras que habían estado atadas a un nudo en la garganta, encerradas entre la pared de unos dientes fieros que se negaban a dejarlas salir, por fin habían sido pronunciadas. Kanon sintió que el bloque pesado de hierro que aplastaba su corazón comenzaba a desintegrarse.

—Yo también me arrepiento. — Continuó Saga. Las palabras de ambos encontraron una conexión de armonía, algo que se dibujaba en lo etéreo del alma y que solo los ojos que compartían una misma sangre serían capaces de vislumbrar. —Y también lo siento tanto. Pero Athena nos ha mostrado que incluso nuestros errores valen la pena. Hemos manchado la tierra derramando sangre, hemos fallado en el propósito de nuestras vidas, y, sin embargo, estamos aquí, ahora. —Saga lo contempló con determinación. —Quizá ambos hemos tocado fondo en los abismos de la miseria humana. Pero incluso esos abismos siguen reafirmando nuestra condición como humanos. La capacidad del error. El consuelo de la expiación.

Se miraron por instantes. Fue como entonces ambos se movieron, casi por inercia, como si sus brazos estuvieran hambrientos de un abrazo, uno solemne, cálido y apaciguador en medio de todo aquel frío. Saga lloró. Kanon lloró. Entonces los recuerdos se deslizaron a manera de una nostalgia cálida, como cuando se abrazaban de niños, sin reserva, sin temor, sin miedo al porvenir. Y sus lágrimas al fin se volvieron parte del mar. Y el mar haría llegar esas lágrimas a los cuerpos sin vida de las personas que fallecieron a causa suya. Les harían sentir su pena. Quizá no les perdonaran incluso así. Pero las lágrimas eran una muestra de que, aunque el agua es frágil, no se rompería. Ellos, al igual que el mar, albergarían la sangre derramada, cargarían con la culpa y estigma de traidores. Estaban dispuestos a hacerlo. Y también a perdonarse.

Por un instante a ninguno le importó si eso era real o no. Si realmente habían sido traídos de regreso a la vida por la benevolencia de su diosa o si sólo eran almas en pena que necesitaban encontrarse en la oscuridad para brillar de nuevo.

—No somos Cástor y Pólux. — Afirmó Saga, pensándolo bien. Kanon lo contempló, una vez se hubiesen separado de aquel abrazo que había esperado años en realizarse. —Porque cada vez que Cástor sube a la tierra Pólux debe bajar al infierno. Nosotros caminaremos por la tierra juntos y cuando llegue la hora de morir, atravesaremos el infierno juntos.

Kanon asintió, con la determinación en la mirada.

—Tal vez a nosotros no nos regalen una constelación ni pongan nuestros nombres en las estrellas. — Decía Kanon, ya una vez se hubiesen sentado en las rocas que por aquel brevísimo y taciturno amanecer, ya no eran estrechadas violentamente por el mar. —Quizá en los tiempos venideros no habrá libros que hablen de nosotros, nadie nos hará poesía ni canciones. Tal vez las generaciones futuras de la orden de Athena nos recuerden como los gemelos que traicionaron a su diosa y se traicionaron a sí mismos. Por eso, nuestra historia realmente solo la conoceremos nosotros.

—Saga y Kanon de Géminis. Eso somos, los caballeros que lograron perdonarse. —Terminó Saga. El gemelo menor asintió.

Se sonrieron. No necesitaban decir más, las palabras esperadas, aunque no fueran muchas habían sido suficientes. Como hombres, como hermanos, como santos, supieron entenderse. Sonrieron a Apolo que los recibió con un beso cálido en el rostro una vez que ya había transcurrido toda aquella noche. Luego nadarían hasta la orilla del mar para contemplar como este cerraba y abría sus parpados mientras lloraba espuma sobre la arena. En las páginas de su memoria su historia se escribía deseosa de fundirse con sus sueños. Incluso si era un deseo pueril, la renovación de la inocencia ya no les parecía algo absurdo.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Nda:** Creo que me quedo algo raro. Bueno, tenía la idea y necesitaba vaciarla. Si está todo extraño, le echaré la culpa al insomnio que me ha hecho escribir esto. Sufro de cierta sensibilidad cuando se tratan de los gemelos de Géminis. Y es que, en general tengo cariño por todos los personajes, no sé porque siempre me pongo sentimental con estos dos. :T

Como sea ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Y agradezco mucho la lectura. Saludos.

Inat.


End file.
